The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing orthodontic models, as well as to orthodontic models produced by the inventive method.
Orthodontic models are currently made of plaster or hard resin. In the first case, the piece is fragile and appears to be unsatisfactory as a result of the plaster physical limitations. Continuous handling leads to early wearing of the model and the test or steady prosthesis fitting is impaired.
Another problem is that the plaster model, as a result of its fragility, is difficult to handle during orthodontics exposures, in addition to not causing an adequate technical effect, since the plaster is white and does not allow contrast between gums and teeth. Another disadvantage to be considered is that, if a portion of the model breaks, restoration is extremely argos, thus preventing total repair.
Models made of hard resin are more resistant and the material color contrast (teeth and gums) facilitates the orthodontic model study by the orthodontic professional. However, considering the drawbacks, the hard resin models are heavy, difficult to manufacture and impose high operating cost. For this reason, it is first necessary to mold an alginate matrix inside the patient mouth. When dried, this flexible matrix form receives the resin that is poured to fill it completely, reaching the maximum level. Once the resin is cured, the piece is removed from its mold and the finishing work is then started. This work is slow and expensive since all imperfections of the piece need to be removed. Depending on the case, dental arch models made of hard resin can weigh up to 400 g. This excessive mass renders the piece fragile, as it can easily break if dropped.